warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Kohm
| introduced = | notes = }} The Kohm is a Grineer plasma shotgun with a unique held-trigger function. While holding the firing button, the Kohm will add an additional pellet to the following shot until it reaches a maximum of 5 pellets per shot, all while increasing its rate of fire. However, the increase in pellet count shoots extra ammunition. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *No damage falloff. * High accuracy if not at full spool. *When at full spool-up, deals the highest damage per shot of any shotgun. *Innate 1 meter Punch Through. *Highest magazine size and maximum ammo out of any shotgun. *One polarity. *Pellets ricochet off walls much like the Drakgoon, making missed pellets have a chance to hit other enemies. Disadvantages: *Low initial damage. ** Requires spooling shots to reach maximum effectiveness. *Very low pellet count of 5 at full spool-up. *Projectiles have travel time and travel at an arc. *Consumes multiple ammunition per shot at full spool-up. * Hard to regain ammunition without a capped Ammo Mutation. *Extremely low accuracy at full spool. *Slow fire rate when not at full spool-up. **Even then, the fire rate is still slower than most automatic weapons. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *While holding the firing button, each time the Kohm shoots, it will add pellets to the shot following the sequence of 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. It slowly spins down when not firing, similar to the Gorgon. **Sprinting does not cancel the windup period as long as the firing button is still held. Exiting from a sprint will allow the weapon to resume where it left off. ** The Kohm consumes 4-5 ammo for the first four shots, reaching full spool on the 4th. At full spool it uses 1.666 ammo per shot, resulting in a displayed ammo consumption of 1 or 2 ammo per shot at full spool. ** With base magazine capacity, it can fire about 149 shots in succession before needing to reload, spending 245 ammo. * The Kohm's pellets bounce off of surfaces in an arc. Tips *A fully-ranked Shotgun Ammo Mutation is essential for prolonged use. Alternatively, you can use Team Ammo Restores or Shotgun Scavenger. *Due to its lack of falloff, the Kohm benefits from Tainted Shell surprisingly well, reducing its overall spread even at full-spool and allowing it to hit targets from greater distances. The penalty to fire rate can also be considered a benefit as it reduces the rate the Kohm uses up ammo. **Players can also take advantage of the Kohm's lack of damage falloff by using Fatal Acceleration and/or Jet Stream, further improving the Kohm's long-range potential. *Although a polarity can limit elemental modding potential, Tainted Shell still works extremely well with this shotgun, thus is not much of an issue unless you do not own the mod. Trivia * The weapon's name is likely derived from Ohm (Ω), a unit for measuring electrical resistance. This ties to the Kohm being an energy weapon. ** The name Kohm is perhaps an abbreviation of Kilo-'ohm', which is simply 1,000 ohms. *At the time of its release the Kohm could fire up to 10 pellets at full spool, which coupled with the particle effects on its projectiles could result in considerable lag. Update 15.13 reduced the pellet count at full spool to 5, and increased the damage per pellet to compensate. Bugs *Due to the Kohm's firing mechanics, equipping Hell's Chamber may result in noticeable lag even on high-end computers. ** This effect is worsened with Hall of Mirrors, resulting in even greater lag. Media KohmCodex.png|Kohm in Codex KohmSplashArt.jpg Warframe Kohm, The Quick Climaxer thequickdraw Kohm 15.6.3 - Mogamu Warframe Kohm update 15.6.0 Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Shotgun Category:Grineer Category:Update 15